


Green Machine

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dating, F/M, Feast of Jirak, First Date, Fluff, Kissing, Orc, Orc Culture, bright orc, excited orc, friendhsip, jakoby, netflix bright - Freeform, nick jakoby - Freeform, orc boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: A fluffy piece (there will likely be lots of fluff and smut to come) about officer Nick Jakoby and hs relationship with a female reader.My writing is alternating POV in this work.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick scrolled through his phone as he waited in line at the juice bar.

He came here every day before work for a green smoothie since he had read about how good there are for you in a Sunday supplement – only to try one and find out he LOVED them.

This place had opened not long before he had visited and over the past few months he had developed a good rapport with the staff. He thought they were all pretty laid back and cool – not one of them had every seemed to have a problem with him and that was rare in this neighbourhood. Ward said they were a bunch of hippies who were overcharging him for grass juice– but Nick knew better.

He glanced up as the line moved forwards a little. He had caught some of the staff casting him anxious glances when he came in and they were doing it again now. He frowned a little and took a quick check around behind him just in case it was someone else they were watching. Nope – it was definitely him.

“Come on…" Nick sighed.

Not these guys too – what could he have possibly done that would make them suddenly wary of him. He sighed again, lowering his head. He knew it was never anything he had actually done… people always found their own reasons to dislike him.

Just as he was debating wether or not to forget about the smoothie and leave, the line shifted forwards again, he was now only one spot away from being served.

“Hi Nick!” called Ralph, one of the owners who was walking through from the back with a huge box of oranges.

“You working this weekend? Man – I thought you would have it off for sure!” 

He dumped the box on the back counter and leaned on the glass partition to wait for Nicks answer.

Shocked that the situation wasn’t going as he had foresaw Nick hesitated a little before he managed a response.

“Ah – well… just a half shift today and then I’m off for the whole weekend. Looks like the weathers gonna be great this year.”

Nick smiled as he felt himself relax a little. As he had spoken the other two servers had smiled at him as they prepped the orders and handed them over to the other customers. Maybe he had been imagining things.

Now it was Nicks turn in line.

“Uh – a large Green Machine please… “ He smiled

Sally, one of the newer staff members smiled as he spoke but he noticed her glancing over his shoulder to the door as she began to gather up the ingredients for his smoothie. Nicks ears twitched with worry and he turned to look just as the bell rang as the door swung open.

\- - -

“My god… no – not today… come on… auugh!” You huffed angrily to yourself as you sprinted along the sidewalk, dodging pedestrians whilst trying to hold the package you were carrying steady.

You were already 15 minutes late to work.. You hd called in to let them know you had missed the bus and your boss was cool with it – you knew he would be. But it wasn’t him you were worried about today.

“Move please!” You called as you rounded the corner and grabbed the door of your work, hauling it open and rushing inside… a flustered, sweaty mess.

All of the work you had done on hair and makeup before you had left the house this morning (the reason for you missing the bus) now rendered completely undone.

All eyes turned to you and you stopped dead. Your heart sunk… oh no! He was already here! And he had already ordered.

Nick Jakoby was a regular customer, the first orcish cop in LA and an absolute sweetheart to boot.

You had been crushing on him hard since the first day he had come in for a Green Machine and today was the day you had planned to do something about it. All of your workmates knew and they were all in on the plan – except it looked like you had already royally screwed it up.

You looked at Nick who smiled and gave you a small wave

“Hi Y/N… you running late today?” he called as you walked slowly past him to the counter.

You tried to play it cool but your face betrayed you by breaking into a giant goofy grin.

“Yeah Nick – damn traffic!”

You could see Sally gesturing frantically at you over his shoulder and you pulled yourself together and rushed behind the counter… sitting the package beside where Ralph was loading oranges into the juicer. You ripped off your bag and fully chucked it into the back room before smoothing your hair and turning around to give Nick another smile.

Sally roughly grabbed your arm and hauled you across to the prep station.

“Hey Y/N” she said – overly loudly… the girl was not an oscar winner…

“Could you fix up Nicks Green Machine for him? I, uh.. Have to go check something in the back.”

She turned and gave Nick a huge grin before she headed through to where you had just tossed your belongings.

You could see that Nick was watching you all a little nervously now and you gave Ralph a pleading look.

“So Nick – got any big plans then? You know, since you’re off?” Ralph called over his shoulder to Nick, thankfully distracting his attention away from you so you could get to work on the smoothie. 

You grabbed the package and pulled out a small container, followed by a jar with a light green substance inside. Gingerly you added a large scoop from the jar into the blender with Nicks smoothie.

\- - -

“Nah Ralph… just chilling in the garden for me. I was going to go and visit my family but I have to work on Monday so the travel would be too much. I’m pretty beat from work this week.” Nick sighed, he would have loved to have been home with him mom and pop but it looked like another holiday on his own at home this year.

“I’ll be better once Y/Ns made me one of her special smoothies though.” 

Nick smiled just as Y/N turned to him, popping the lid onto the clear plastic cup and jamming a straw into it.

She was still slightly flushed from running and her hair had gone a little wild – but he thought the pink cheeks just made her even more pretty. He reached out to take it from her as he handed it to him and felt a little spark of thrill as their fingers brushed – the way he did every time it was Y/N who served him.

She was grinning at him now as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

“Uh… Nick” she said. 

Nicks ears perked up – she wasn’t usually one for chat.

“I put a little something special in there for you today… try it and see if you can tell what it is.” her eyes were sparkling as she watched him gingerly take a sip.

Nick gulped. Oh wow – yeah… it was certainly different… But what was it?

He took another larger gulp this time and his eyes widened with surprise.

“Hey – I know what it is? It’s gooseberry puree!” Nick laughed as Y/N clapped her hands together and bounced with delight at his realisation.

He took another long drink and looked at the cup appreciatively.

“This is amazing – I haven’t tasted it in years!” He grinned and his ears twitched with delight. Y/N actually spun on the spot in front of him and he noticed that all the other staffs eyes were on them now.

“That’s right! I’m so glad you like it… and that smoothie is on the house for you today Nick – in honour of the special weekend” She beamed at him.

Nick felt his heart swell in his chest. Why were they being so nice to him – and she was so happy that he liked her drink… did she like him? Like him, like him?

He felt a slight blush creeping across his chest at the thought – he had admired her from the first moment he had seen her.

“Y/N - that’s so kind of you… really, thanks. This means a lot.”

Nick straightened himself up as he spoke – he didn’t know what do do with himself and he felt like he needed to reciprocate the gesture somehow. But she wasn’t finished with him yet.

“Oh! I have something else for you to try” she grabbed the container and handed it to him, taking the smoothie from him so he could open it to have a look inside.

When Nick popped the top off of the box the most delicious scent escaped and he breathed in deeply.

My god… was it? It was…! 

He peered into the tub and raised it to inhale the scent - a gooseberry cobbler!

My god – his was his favourite food as a kid – and this one smelled SO GOOD.

“Oh my god.” Nick sighed, his eyes closed with bliss

“This is seriously my most favourite food in the world. It smells so good – I think I just died.”

He opened his eyes to see Y/N leaning forwards clutching his smoothie to her chest.

“You guys are selling this? Can I buy two so I can give one to my partner to try?” Nick enthused.

Nick watched as Y/N seemed to freeze… her cheeks visibly blushed and he could smell the adrenaline on her now. Had he said something wrong?

She gulped before sitting his smoothie down on the counter.

“Uh – I’m so sorry Nick… we aren’t actually selling it. That’s just a little taster I brought in… for you.”

Nick listened in disbelief at the slight tremor in her voice as she spoke – her eyes locked onto his face.

She seemed to steel herself before she continued.

“You see I made a really big one – and we are going to have a big Picnic in Ralph’s backyard this weekend… for the Feast of Jirak!” she gestured to her coworkers who all glanced away and pretended to be working when Nick looked around at them.

“An… I uh, I was wondering – if you had the day off… if you would like to come with me… uh… as my date.”


	2. chapter 2

“An… I uh, I was wondering – if you had the day off… if you would like to come with me… uh… as my date.”  
\-- -   
Oh my gods… was this really happening? Nick felt his ears flutter in disbelief.

Was she… she was asking HIM out? Right now – here - in front of everyone?!

He had no idea what to say – he could hear his own pulse thundering in his ears as he felt all eyes turn on him.

He searched her face for any sign that this was a cruel joke – but she looked… she smelled so genuinely nervous and … excited. 

Jiraks ghost this was really happening.

It wasn’t until he her eyes lowered and he watched her visibly sink a little that he realised he hadn’t actually given her an answer yet. 

Fuck… had he fucked this up already!

“That… would be wonderful Y/N!”   
He stepped forwards and reached across the counter to touch her hand.

“I mean… yes, yes I would want to do that… with you.” He was trying to play it cool but every time he opened his mouth too much came tumbling out.

He saw her eyes flicker up to his ears, which he had lost all control of by this point, and he reached up to scratch behind one to try and calm himself.

She looked back at him then and he watched her face break into the most beautiful smile. The hand he was touching turned under his grip and he grunted at the shock of how cold her fingertips were against his palm. No doubt because she had been holding his smoothie for him.

“Uh… just tell me where you want me to be… oh – or… I can come pick you up?” 

Nick fought to keep his focus on her as he noticed the other staff all visibly relaxing now that he had answered her. 

This was so surreal… had they actually though he might have said no?

She was blushing now as she dug into her pocket and slid her phone across the counter to him.

“Put your number in and I’ll send you my address Nick… if that’s ok?” He nodded and awkwardly started to punch his details into her phone… he was doing it one handed and leaving his other hand covering hers on the counter… there was no way he was going to break that contact until he had to.

He picked up the phone and handed it back to her, watching as she stared at it for a few seconds before she shoved it back into her pocket.

Nick wanted to say something… but he didn’t know what… fortunately though the line of customers now forming at his back decided enough was enough and the lady behind him huffed loudly and called out,  
“Are we gonna get some service here?”

Y/Ns cheeks flushed red now and she squeezed Nicks hand before she pulled hers away… sliding the smoothie towards him as she leaned to the side to smile at the woman.

“I’ll just be a second ma’am!” She said brightly before she turned back to him.

Nick didn’t realise what he was doing… but he leaned forwards on the counter and gently cupped her jaw with his hand, running his thumb down her cheek.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then… Y/N.” 

The words were coming out of him – he sounded so calm, but inside he was screaming… where was this coming from?

Her mouth opened a little and her hands gripped the counter, he felt her breath on his wrist and his stomach tightened.

Terrified that he had overstepped the mark Nick dropped his hand and scooped up the smoothie and the package full of desert.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Nick.” She almost whispered to him before he turned and raised the smoothie in salute to the other staff before he excused himself with the other customers and made his way out onto the street. 

He only got two steps past the smoothie bars huge windows before he heard whoops and cheers of glee coming from where he had just left.

His grin almost split his face as he bit down on the straw and sucked up a long drink of smoothie – the special smoothie… just for him.

Damn... looked like the holidays were on the up for him this year.

\--- 

Oh gods… you still couldn’t believe you had actually had the guts to ask him out. And he had said yes!

You’d spent the whole night grinning to yourself and choosing an outfit for your date… 

Well… ok, so you were going to be with your boss and all your friends. 

But it still counted! You had specifically asked him to come as your date – and he had said yes.

Brad had driven you home after the shift last night and collected the food you had made for the party and taken it home… so all you had to carry today was your purse and your sunglasses.

You had been sitting, fully dressed and ready to go for the last 20 minutes. Nick was coming to pick you up at 1.30pm. So you had at least another 10 minutes to wait.

Your mind wandered back to the way he had touched your face at work yesterday. Oh man… a shudder ran through you as you pictured him in his uniform and you let your mind wander a little as you imagined peeling him out of it.

Gods… what would that even be like. You had never been with an orc before – and neither had any of your friends so you had no one to ask about it. But since the first time he had spoken to you, you had been crushing so hard on Jakoby it was all you could think about.

Sighing to yourself you glanced at the clock again and adjusted the ties on your bikini top under your vest. It looked like it was going to be a gorgeous day and you were ready for the hot weather.

You heard the roar of a truck pull up outside and you almost leapt up to the window before you stopped yourself short. Play it cool girl! Play it cool!

You allowed yourself a peek when you heard the door slam shut and stomach flipped when you saw Nick pausing to remove his sunglasses as he looked up at your door.

Grabbing your purse you pushed your sunglasses onto your head to hold back your hair and ran to the door just as he knocked it. 

Shouldering your purse you took a deep breath and opened the door, the warm sunlight flooding across you and warming your skin as you saw Nick there smiling up at you.

\---

Her porch was small so he had knocked and then took a step back down one of the stairs so he wasn’t looming over her when she answered. Nick felt like he was buzzing with excitement – but everything stilled when she opened the door and he saw her.

WOW.

Nick was used to admiring her in her casual work outfit. But today she was dressed for the sun. She looked gorgeous. Her skin looked like it was glowing in the sunlight and he was glad he had taken off his shades so he could appreciate the warmth of her skin tone in the light.

“Hi Nick” she beamed at him and he reflexively ran his hands down his chest – no body armour on today though so he just felt his own pounding heart under his palm.

“HI Y/N… you look… excellent” he huffed and struggled to stop his ears from going crazy as she grinned and took a step closer to him, pulling the door closed behind her.

“Thanks Nick… so do you.” Her eyes flicked quickly across his chest before she turned and raised her arm to turn the top lock on her door. 

Nick froze as the sun shone off her skin again and he saw that she had a tied on bikini top underneath her slashed vest. He could see… a lot of skin. Nothing indecent… but enough to make him wonder if he should be polite and look away – not that he was going to look away, but at least he had considered doing it.

She locked up and he waked over to the truck and opened the door for her... sneaking a quick scenting in as she passed under his arm to hop up into the seat. 

Damn... she smelled good. 

He doubted she even realised it… but she smelled… excited. Aroused.

Just a little… but enough to have him wondering if he was reading it right as he jogged round and got into the truck. She told him where to head and he pulled a U-turn on the street and headed out across the city to celebrate the feast of Jirak... on their date.

Nick had his shades back on so he could sneak a few glances at her without her seeing, the windows were down and her hair was ruffling in the breeze and carrying her scent to him… she was definitely a little excited.

“I’m so glad you wanted to come today Nick... everyone is really cool – I’m sure it’s going to be great fun.” She turned in her seat a little to smile at him.  
Nick squeezed the steering wheel and returned her smile.

“Thanks for asking me Y/N… I wasn’t really expecting it – but I’m so glad you did. Plus, I can’t wait to get my hands on some more of that cobbler you made.”

That wasn’t all he couldn’t wait to get his hands on he thought… and then he was immediately ashamed of himself. Don’t get ahead of yourself Nick.

This girl had been sweet enough to cook him a special food and invite him over for the holidays. Granted it wasn’t as big a deal for humans as it was for orcs… but still, she had obviously done her homework on what to make. 

She was frowning a little and he turned to her… “Is everything ok?”

“Nick… I just… I know I just said that everyone is cool…” She bit her lip a little and stared at his hands on the wheel as she spoke.

Nicks stomach dropped – oh great… what was this now?

“But…” she continued  
“I just wanted to make sure your knew that… this is… a date. I mean… I don’t want you to think I’ve just invited you to a party. I mean, I have… but, I… this …” Her voice trailed off and she laughed nervously.

“Uh...I’m sorry… I’m not sure what I’m trying to say.” She sighed and looked out the windscreen at the road.

Wow. She was really nervous – Nick knew how that felt. How could he make her feel at ease?

He barked a short laugh and tugged off his shades, tossing them onto the dash as he looked at her, keeping one eye on the road.

“I understand Y/N… this is a date for me too. I’m so glad you wanted to spend the holiday with me… but to he honest you could have asked me to drive you to the garbage dump today and if you’d thrown the word date into the mix I would have been there. Ready for action.”

They laughed together then and Nick took the chance to ask her something he was curious about… he might as well get it out there whilst they were being honest.  
“Uh... do you mind if I ask you something Y/N?” Nick tightened his grip on the wheel again and made a show of checking his mirrors so she couldn’t see how nervous he was.

“Sure Nick... fire away”

Nick sucked his tooth before he caught himself and he turned his head slightly towards her as he pulled up outside the address she had given him.

“Hmmmm… have you ever dated… uhhh… someone like me before?” He watched her carefully as he turned off the engine and pulled on the parking break.

“An Orc I mean.” He added.

Her eyes shot to his ears and then trailed down to the patterns on his arms and hands before she looked up at him again.

“Nope.” She shook her head and then her hands came up to tuck her hair behind her ears.

“Hove you every dated anyone like me?” She asked.

Nick took a deep breath and shook his head slowly. No human woman had ever expressed and interest in him this way. It mystified him even when he was here with her now.

She unclipped her seatbelt and turned right around to face him, throwing her arm up and around the seat. Nick fought to keep his gaze on her face as she spoke… she was showing a lot of skin again.

“Do you care?” Her voice was firm now and he could tell that she really wanted to know. The answer was a no brainer though and he grinned as he answered her.

“Nope. Not at all.”  
\- - -


	3. Chapter 3

“Right answer.” You responded and returned his smile. “Come on... lets go – if you loved that cobbler you're gonna go wild when you see what else we made.”

You hopped out and closed the door, shaking out your hair as you waited for Nick to lock up the truck and come around to join you on the side walk. He looked nervous, his ears twitched a little as he stepped up beside you and crossed his arms, your eyes were drawn to his chest again – gods he was built.

You almost... almost held out your hand to him. But nerves got the better of you as you shouldered your bag and led the way into the yard and around the back... the sounds of music and voices indicating the party was already in swing.

Everyone was already there, and they all greeted you with a knowing grin... they had all known how much you were crushing on Nick and were almost excited as you were about him coming along today. He was kind of a local celebrity after all, and it was nice to see him out of uniform and outside of your workplace.

“HI Ralph!” You called as you saw your boss and his wife Tamsin coming down from their back porch, Ralph made a bee-line straight towards you and pulled you into a bear hug.

“Ahhh... my best employee and the pride of the LAPD!” He laughed as he released you and gripped Nicks arm before shaking his hand. “Glad you could make it Nick...” 

“Thank you for having me sir.” Nick replied, his overly formal response had Ralph laughing as he hauled Nick into bear hug. “Ha! Thank our girl here for that... it was her idea to have this party. It's been years since I celebrated it...” You shot Ralph a death stare as he let slip that the party had been your idea. But he was on a roll and didn't notice you at all.   
“... but a feast is a feast – and we're honoured to have you here.” 

He released Nick and nodded over to the side of the garden where they had set up a huge table, currently straining under the weight of all the food... “Now – go on you two... go eat!”

\- - -

Nick was in shock, all of these humans, all so happy to see him... and then Ralph just hauling him in for a hug a like that... like he was – just - one of them. 

He hadn't missed what Ralph has said about today being the girls idea either and his heart leapt a little when he looked at her and saw she was blushing. He turned to her and held out his arm with a smile “Uh...Shall we?” he asked.

Nick had to force his ears to relax as she moved closer and slipped her hand around his forearm – smiling up at him as she tugged him over to the table. This whole thing was like a dream... and it was about to get better when he saw the spread of food they had laid out.

The cobbler was just the tip of the iceberg... it looked like they had all done their homework – practically ever one of his favourite orcish holiday foods was there, mixed in with some random human dishes. Nicks mouth was watering at the sight.

He felt Y/N squeeze his arm and he turned his attention back to her.

“OK... I know all of this looks good Nick... but I want to show you the things I made...” She leaned in consiprationally to him and Nick bowed his head so she could whisper in his ear “...cos mines is the best.” 

His face was close to hers now and when he turned to smile at her their eyes locked for a second before she blushed again and turned away to pick them up two plates.

A low growl of pleasure started to rumble in Nicks chest and he had to shake himself as he straightened up and took the plate she handed him, following her as they walked along the table and she pointed out the dishes she had made. Nick loaded up his plate – gods... it all smelled so good – he hadn’t been to a proper feast in a few years. And never one that wasn't with close family. He looked around as he was led across the garden to some rough wooden benches under a tree where they sat across from another couple. Nick recognised quite a few other people here from the smoothie bar and he nodded to them all when they smiled at them before he started to tuck into the food before him.

\- -

The afternoon had been great so far – Nick had loved your food... and man could that guy eat. He was clearly having a great time, with everyone looking to have his feedback on the orcish food they had brought – he had been a little shy at first but soon he was relaxing back against the bench and laughing with everyone.

You had been chatting and laughing together all day. Nick told you about how it had always been his dream to be a cop and you couldn’t help but laugh as you pictured him as a kid playing policemen. You were the exact opposite though, and you explained to him about how you still weren’t sure what you wanted to do with your life. It kind of hit home the differences between you when he mentioned that you were human and could pretty much pick and choose... it made you a little sad to think about how hard it actually much have been for him to get on to the force. Not everyone in LA was like the people you knew... the people here with you both today.

Later on, after everyone had eaten Ralph lit the fire he had built on the other side of the garden. Everyone moved over together – Nick effortlessly picking up the bench you had been sitting on and moving it whilst two of the other guys struggled to move the other one until he jogged back across to help them – he was really strong.

Now you leaned back against Nicks side as you watched the fire. His body was so warm and his slow breathing was relaxing you more than the slight buzz from the beer you had had. Ralph had brought out his guitar and was strumming some folk tune you didn't know. Nick obviously did though as he was humming along lowly – the sound vibrating through you made you shiver a little, suddenly Nicks hand was on your arms and he ducked his head to you “Are you OK? You cold?” He whispered, pulling you a little closer against him.

Leaning your head back against his shoulder you looked up and smiled. “No – this is nice... you're so warm.” He chuckled a little and started to pull his hand away... but you stopped him, sliding your hand over his and pulling it against you. 

\- -

 

Nick gulped as he felt her hand on his as she pulled it against her and held him there. He had been in heaven all day sitting with her – they had barely left each others side – even in the large group. He was with a beautiful human woman and no one had made any jabs or jokes at him all day. 

He sighed and rubbed his thumb across her hip tentatively – its had been so long since Nick had had this level of contact with a woman... we was terrified of overstepping the mark. But today had been so easy... he took in a deep breath, taking in her scent before exhaling slowly. She had invited him here, she had made him this food... and she had pulled his hand against her. She smelled contented... she smelled good.

He ducked his head down and leaned it on top of hers as they watched the fire... her hair was so soft and her skin was warm and smooth beneath his thumb. Gods... his mind was beginning to run away with him... so close to her now – and her scent.

Calm down Nick... this is a first date – and you're in public. 

By the time the fire was dying down she had taken his hand, her fingers intertwined in his. The group had cleared almost everything away before the fire had been lit so there wasn’t much cleaning up to do and Ralph and his wife waved him away when he offered to help.

Nick was glad of it though – he just wanted to stay where he was... with her pressed against him, holding her hand. But – it was getting late. He would need to take her home soon.

“Hey – I think it's time I took you home.” He nudged her hair with his face and squeezed her hand as she turned to look up at him with a smile.

“Yeah...” she sighed “It is getting pretty late.” Nick watched her as she stood and stretched, the sudden coolness of the air against the skin that had been pressed against him causing goosebumps to raise – clear to nicks eyes even in the failing light.

He stepped behind her, placing his hand on her back as they thanked Ralph and said their goodbyes to the last remaining guests. Just before they left the garden Ralph's wife Tamsin came out with a large bag and handed it to Nick. “I wrapped up some of the leftovers for you Nick – we have way more than we'll be able to eat over the weekend. Have at it.” Nick took the bag... and paused before he stepped forwards and gave Tamsin a hug “Thank you... thank you so much.” 

Once they were in the truck he handed the bag over to his date and she opened it and rummaged inside “Oh wow – you got some of the good stuff in here Nick! Looks like you wont go hungry this weekend.”

Nick grinned at her as he started the truck and pulled away “Please tell me there's....”   
He let his voice trail off as she started laughing “Yes Nick – there is cobbler... I think they've given you all of it that was left.” She closed the bag over and sat it at her feet before sitting back against the seat with a happy sigh as he drove her home.

Nick could feel her watching him as he drove and he found himself gripping the steering wheel a little more tightly to flex his arms a little for her. He was out of practice as far as dating was concerned but he had seen her reaction when he had shifted the benches this afternoon so she knew she appreciated a bit of brawn.

He had to force himself not to openly scent the air in the truck as he started to catch a faint trace... oh yeah.. she was definitely enjoying the show.

\- - 

The drive home seemed to be over way too fast. You had been enjoying watching Nick drive – more specifically the way his muscles twitched and tensed as he shifted his grip on the steering wheel. Gods – you could have just leaned over and taken a bite of him.

You pulled up outside of your house and Nick hopped straight out of the truck to run around and open your door and help you out. He walked you up the front steps and when you turned to him he was smiling nervously. It was ridiculous – compared to you he was huge – a huge orc, and a cop... what did he have to be nervous about?

But you knew – he liked you... and this was the part of the night where you would both find out just how much.

“Thank you so much for today – I... I haven't been on a date in a long time and it was really great to spend the holiday with such a nice group of huma... uh... people.” You smiled as you watched his ears twitch nervously as he looked down at you. Gods... how was it possible for someone to be simultaneously so huge and strong and at the same time so adorable.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it Nick. They are good guys.” 

Nick suddenly stepped a little closer, his hand brushing your elbow “Uh... but I – the best part was getting to spend some time with you.” He was close enough now that you could feel the heat from him through the cool night air. 

You looked up at him. He was so close... you thought about all the times you had imagined what it would be like to kiss him, hell... even just to be as close as you were now.

“I... I'd really like to see you again.” Nicks voice had dropped a few octaves and his chest was heaving as he spoke.

“I'd really like that too Nick.” You smiled “Maybe just the two of us next time?”

You could have sworn you just saw his pupils expand as he smiled at you. “Yeah.” He sighed.

You stood looking at each other for a long moment – and you realised, if you wanted a kiss... you were going to have to make the first move.

You stepped into him, resting your hands gently on his chest and smiled up at him as Nicks hands slid around your waist, his head lowering slightly. Leaning against him you tiptoed and tilted your face to meet his as you felt his chest tense under your hands. Nick moved closer to you... his lips almost touching yours as his eyes searched your face. Gods... was he afraid to kiss you?

Smiling you tightened your hand on his shirt and tugged him slightly towards you... it was all the permission he needed and he suddenly moved, his hands tightening on your hips as he pressed his lips against yours. Nick kept his mouth closed as he kissed you – it was almost chaste, until you slid your hands up from his chest to cup his jaw.

Suddenly you were lifted from your feet. Nicks grip on your hips remained gentle but he had lifted you as his lips parted and he deepened the kiss, stepping forwards until you were pressed between him and the front door.

God – the kiss... it was so hungry. Nick had been so hesitant and gentle all day, all night... but now he pressed himself against you... growling softly as you returned his kisses with heat.

Nicks grip tightened on you and he lifted you again, this time your legs reflexively came up to wrap around his waist and a small gasp escaped you as you felt the unmistakeable hardness of his arousal pressing against you.

Nicks lips left yours and he nudged your face aside and he bent to nip and kiss your neck. Gods... he was growling lowly against your skin and it was driving you wild.

“Nick... “ your voice was barely a whisper but you knew he would hear you clearly “Nick... let's take this inside.”

He froze, his only movement now was his ragged breathing against you, then he spoke, his face still pressed against your neck.

“Y/N... I'm so sorry... I... I got carried away.” He started to straighten up as his hands gently tugged your hips away from his... but you tightened your legs around him and turned until your lips brushed against his sensitive ear.

“Nick... let's take this inside. I know there's one more way orcs like to celebrate the feast of Jirak... “ you smiled at him as he pulled his head back and looked at you, his expression a picture of disbelief and hunger, “... won't you let me do that too?”

\- -


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Smut

Nick froze, his face still pressed against the girls neck as he took a moment to process what she was saying.

She wanted him… she really wanted him. He could smell her desire - gods… he could taste it on her skin. They way they were pressed together right now felt so natural - so right… but he had spent his whole life trying to stall his instincts, curb them… analyse them and override them to fit in. He was torn between giving her what she wanted - what he wanted… and pushing her away - but he knew the sting of rejection himself all too well. And he didn't want to inflict that onto this girl - this wonderful girl… because he wanted her so much. Fuck it… he was gonna let her know just how much.

He kissed her neck once before pulling back to look at her, her cheeks were flushed and he returned her smile. “Y/N… are you sure this is what you want? I can wait…. I… god's you’re so beautiful…” He squeezed his eyes shut for a second - trying to calm down.

“Nick… I want this… I’ve wanted this since we first met. I’ve thought about this so many times.” She had slid her arms to grip his shoulders and when Nick opened his eyes she was leaning her head against the door and watching him “Come inside Nick.” she arched her back slightly then, pressing herself against him and Nick resolve was set.

“Yes.” Nicks voice came out as a low growl, he almost cursed himself for losing control but her reaction wasn’t one of fear - she liked it… that was… good to know.

He pulled himself back, this time she released him from her grip and he set her gently onto her feet, pressing himself against her and gently gripping her hips when she turned around to unlock her door. Gods - she smelled so good. Nick reached over her shoulder to push the door open roughly once it was unlocked and he slid an arm around her waist and lifted her, pulling her against him as he stalked inside, kicking the door closed behind him.

\---

Gods, this was really happening… 

You had been so nervous to even ask Nick out - and now you were inviting him in for sex. But today had just been… so good - you had felt so relaxed with Nick, and there was such a strong physical connection you didn’t want to leave him tonight.

Once you were inside he set you down and turned you to face him, ducking his head to kiss you roughly with another low growl. Gods… that growl. Your inhibitions had dissolved and you decided to let this run. Reaching forwards you slid your fingers down behind Nicks belt buckle and tugged him roughly, backing away as you led him into the bedroom. As he followed you Nick straightened up and you were becoming aware of just how much bigger he was than you. There was a slight moment of apprehension, you had never been with an Orc before… but it was quickly replaced with excitement… you had been waiting for this moment.

The bedroom was flooded with light from the full moon so you didn't bother with a light - no doubt Nick would be able to see perfectly anyway. Releasing your grip from his belt you stepped bac a few feet, Nicks eyes were focused on yours you could still see his apprehension - that he was watching you, waiting fro yo to change your mind. Well - you’d have to reassure him.

Crossing your arms you tugged off your top and dropped it at your feet before reaching back to untie the bikini top you were wearing, dragging it off your skin slowly before you dropped it too. You watched and Nicks eyes took you in, his ears were twitching and his nostrils flared as he scented the air. You tugged the top button of your jeans open and were about to pull then down when Nick moved… he was on his knees in front of you before you knew what was happening, his hands gripped your wrists and he moved them aside as he pressed his lips against your stomach, kissing and licking the soft flesh there hungrily.

You moaned softly as he started to move lower, reaching to stroke his neck when he released your wrists. Nick gripped your shorts and panties and tugged them down, moving to nip and bite at your hip as he pulled them clear of your feet and tugged off your shoes.

Completely naked now you let your head fall back with a sigh and Nick gripped your hips as he stood slowly, kissing and nipping his way up your body until he reached your neck again.

“Tell me..” he growled against your neck “tell me again that you want this - that you want me Y/N. I need to hear you say it.”

\---

Nicks hands were trembling as he held her in front of him… his senses were flooded with the scent and taste of her. Looking at her now he could see how her body was reacting, her skin was flushed and her nipples stood taught - but he needed her to say it.

He shifted his stance as she looked up at him, holding himself in check until he was sure.

“I want you Nick… gods… you’re so beautiful, you’re so strong. I want… I want you to fuck me Nick. I want to feel you inside me.” 

Nick was shocked a little at hearing her talk that way… but as soon as the words had filtered through he moved, hauling off his t-shirt before he scooped her up into his arms and took them to the bed in a few strides. He set her onto the bed and stood bac as he hastily unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans… he knew that she had never been with an rc before and this was the part he was worried about. Although Nick wasn’t especially large for an orc, in comparison to a human male he knew he was big. And it had been so long since he had been with someone like this. Gods… his cock was aching with need right now and it was already dampening his boxers with pre-cum. Fuck. He hoped she would be ok with him. 

He tugged off his clothes and kicked them aside and stood to let her look at him, watching her as she rolled onto her knees as she took him in.

She crawled to the edge of the bed and smiled up at him as he stepped closer, gods… she was so beautiful. Reaching out she curled her small hand around his girth and Nick sighed as she bowed her head to run her tongue over the his tip. His hand reflexively came up to tangle in her hair.

“Fuuuuck….” Nick growled as the girl lapped and kissed at his cock. It felt so good. Her small hand had slid down to trail her fingers across his balls as she slowly took him into her mouth sucking and working more of him into her as his cock twitched and throbbed at the sensations. He watched her now from under heavy lids… Gods he hadn’t had a girl suck his dick like this since he was a teen. There was no way she could fit all of him into her mouth but she was using her hand to work his length and it was taking all of his will not to grip her head and push himself in deeper.

“Y/N…” Nick grolweld “Touch yourself… we need to… ah… we need to get your body ready for me baby… I don’t wanna hurt you.” He was panting as she pulled her mouth from his cock with a wet pop and looked up at him.   
Silently moving herself around to sit on the edge of the bed, she held his gaze as she spread her legs and slid a hand down to her core, gasping a little as she began to work herself. She watched Nick as she slid two fingers inside and began to fuck herself before she grabbed his cock with her other hand and started to suck and lap at him.

\----

Gods, the sight of Nick's naked body had made you so wet… he was built like a tank and Jirak… his cock was huge. When you had held it in your hand you had wondered if it would even fit inside you - and at Nicks instructions to touch yourself you knew that he must have had the same concerns. 

But damn… you wanted him inside you - this beautiful cock… he tasted so good.

You moaned around him as you started to work yourself with your fingers and you felt his body tensing when he no doubt heard how wet you had already become. His hand had tightened on your hair and you felt his cock twitching as you gripped him harder… you wanted him to cum for you, but Nick had other ideas. Suddenly he had pulled you from him and you squealed as his hand released your hair only to grip your throat and push you back onto the bed. He leaned over beside you and tightened his grip as he slid you further onto the bed by the neck, your hands reflexively grabbing his arm as he pushed you.

Before you could speak Nicks lips were over yours and you let your hands fall away as he released your neck and trailed his hand down your body, pushing your legs apart slowly before his fingers trailed through your slick folds.

“Fuck Y/N… you’re so wet… that's good…” He purred into your ear as he plunged two fingers inside you, curling them around to hit your sweet spot as he began to stroke and tease you -pushing in deeper and smiling against your lips as you whimpered and gasped beneath him. Your legs shook as you opened them wider, bucking your hips against Nicks hand as you felt an orgasm building. 

Your hands fisted in the bed sheets as Nick slipped in a third finger, pushing deep inside you as you raised your hips into the air with a moan. His thumb was stroking your clit as he twisted and wriggled his fingers inside you, keeping his pace even as you started to cum. You groaned as you felt your pussy tightening and contracting hard around his fingers as you let out a shuddering cry. Nicks face was still against yours and he whispered softly to you as he finally slowed, keeping his fingers inside you as he lowered you back onto the bed and gasped for breath. “That’s it… you're ok...gods you’re so sweet baby…”

You lay back as Nick slowly withdrew his fingers from you, sliding them slowly up your body until he reached your breast, cupping it and pinching the nipple… coating it with your juices before he bent his head to lick and suck at it “You taste amazing.” he growled as his hand moved over to tease your other breast.

Panting, you felt your heart thunder in your chest as you brought your hand up to stroke Nicks ear. He lifted his head to watch you for a second before he spoke, a low rumbling you could feel as well as hear “Are you ok to keep gong? We can stop now if you need to?”

“Gods Nick… please dont stop now….” you groaned, laughing when you turned and saw his grin spreading at your words.

\---

Nick had to force himself to relax… to take it slow… the scent and taste of her was driving him crazy. He hadn’t realized just how pent up he was until he had this gorgeous, soft woman writhing under him. His instincts where to just grab her and fuck her brains out… but she was human, and fragile.. He'd need to be careful.

He moved slowly, rolling over onto his hands and knees on top of her. Nick nudged her legs apart a little more as he watched her face for any sign of hesitation, but every sign he was getting from her was positive… fuck… she really wanted this… she really wanted him.

Ducking his head to her neck Nick nipped and kissed gently at her as he lowered himself down a little closer “If you want me to stop you just say the word Y/N… “ He breathed as he lay himself down onto her, his heavy cock sliding across her slickness as he rubbed himself against her for a few strokes. Unable to hold back anymore he took himself in hand and guided himself into her - slowly plunging deeper as he adjusted his balance so he wouldn’t crush her under him.

Nick gritted his teeth as he struggle to take it slow… gods she was so hot and wet but he still had to push himself to get in deeper. He watched her face, her eyes were closed and she panted and gripped his arms as he sunk into her, her knees drawing up against his sides as she wriggled beneath him to take more of him in. 

When he was fully inside her he paused for a few moments - giving them both time to adjust to the new sensation. He was filling her completely but he could feel her body begin to relax and soften a little around him… she would be able to take it. Slowly he started to move, rolling his hips down into her - just a little at first until he guaged her reactions. The feeling of her cunt gripping his cock was drawing deep growls from Nick but this only seemed to arouse her more and she trailed her nails down across his shoulders as she pulled him harder against her.

“N...Nick… oh shit… this feels so good.” She panted and he couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as he watched her face.

“You like this huh?” He grinned and pulled her face around to look at him “You feel amazing Y/N… I’ve never been with a human before. Your body is so soft and beautiful… gods…” he grunted a little as she tightened around him “...and… fuckin tight.”

He pressed his forehead against hers and scented her, “I’ll take it slow…”.

\--- 

You drew your legs up, using them to stroke Nicks sides as he ground into you… blushing at his words as he was describing you. This felt amazing, but… you could tell Nick was holding back.

“Nick…” You slid your hands around his neck and looked up into his eyes… “You don’t need to take it slow… you aren't hurting me.” Tilting your pelvis you slammed yourself down onto him… smiling as his surprised grunt as you ground against him “... I want you to fuck me Nick… fuck me like an orc - I trust you.”

Nick froze and for a second you panicked and thought you had overstepped the mark. You wanted him… this wasn’t just some orc fetish you were fulfilling… but gods… this was so intense… his physical presence was so strong and you wanted him to let go and be with you completely.

You almost whimpered as Nick pushed himself up and away from you - the look on his face was unreadable. You were just about to apologise when his hands shot around to grip you underneath your thighs and he roughly pushed you knees up to you shoulders leaning over you with a growl as he started to fuck you harder… much harder, than he had been before.

This new position and force was hitting all the right spots inside you and it wasn't long before you were squealing and cumming underneath him… Nick was unrelenting as he moved inside of you, mercilessly continuing to fuck you hard as you rode out your orgasm. His grip on your legs tightening to hold you open for him when you tried to wriggle free.

“Fuck… Y/N… your pussy goes fuckin crazy when you cum…” He leaned forwards and licked and bit at your neck whilst he adjusted his legs “Let’s see if we can’t get it to do it again...” he growled and suddenly his hands slid around from behind your thighs and up to your shoulders as he hauled you up off of the bed, your legs hooked over his arms as he knelt up and took all of your weight and he stated to pull you down to grind against him.

Nick had said he had never been with a human before but he was working your body to perfection. You had your arms around his neck, but you didn’t need to grip tightly as Nick could obviously easily support your weight as he rode you. In this new position your clit was being ground down against his body and he kept you close against him in a steady rhythm as he panted and snarled at your neck.

The tone of Nick's snarls began to change and his pace was quickening… he shifted his knees a little wider and he started to bounce you against him.. Grunting, you felt yourself starting to build again.

“Y/N… can I cum inside you…? “ He growled, not pausing in his pace - relentlessly fucking you now as your head fell back as you gasped for breath.

“Yes...nnnngh… fuck Nick, yes…. “ it was a struggle to get the words out as you felt yourself starting to cum, your whole body tensing and writhing as you pussy contracted around Nicks cock.

You cried out as Nick slammed you back down into the mattress as he hammered himself into you for a few thrusts before he strained… you could feel his cock twitching and jerking as he came inside you… flooding you with warmth as your body continued to contract and flutter around him, milking him as he kept himself pressed tightly inside you.

You both stayed like that for a few seconds before Nick exhaled slowly, looking down at you as he ducked his head to kiss you softly. Sliding one hand behind your head he rolled you both over so that you were now on top.

You sat up watching him for a few second as he rubbed his hands across your thighs.

“Happy feast day…” He laughed and you leaned down to kiss him before you leaned your head on his chest 

“Happy feast day Nick.”


End file.
